


Will you marry me?

by winterstars



Series: Agents of SHIELD July Drabbles (open to requests!) [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstars/pseuds/winterstars
Summary: Fitz had never labelled it that until now, but he’d imagined marriage from the start.





	Will you marry me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



Fitz had never labelled it that until now, but he’d imagined marriage from the start. He’d fallen in love with Jemma with the realisation of _oh, I’ve been beside you since we were sixteen and I want to stay there for the rest of my life._ The realities of domestic life hadn’t changed that.

“So will you- Jemma Simmons, will you marry me?” he practiced to an empty room.

The way she talked wistfully about settling down in Perthshire, she probably imagined the same future. Still… best to wait they’d both cooled down from their AIDA argument.

They had time.


End file.
